kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalnochethi
Kalnochethi is the home of the Sun Elves, a proud people renowned for their beauty and once-upon-a-time their mastery of magic. Haughty and arrogant, sun elves typically felt themselves superior to most other races, including other Tel-quessir. during the day.]] Description Kalnochethi is a beautiful and vast city bathed in light. The surrounding High Forest appears as beautiful and radiant as the sun with Blueleaf and Phandar trees which are as tall as skyscrapers. It is a splendidly picturesque garden town, with every spare patch of ground and any available surface adorned with lovingly tended greenery and full gardens and bowers to be found all over town. The wooden buildings of all shapes and sizes, no two of which were alike were overgrown with vines and decorated with hanging plants, with plants both inside and on the roof. Despite its semi-isolation and seeming fixation on the past, Kalnochethi is worldly and never fully cut off from other peoples or their troubles. For outsiders it proves to be a "refuge for the weary and the oppressed, and a treasury of good counsel and wise lore", and is visited by peoples of all races seeking sanctuary, healing, and the wisdom of Olara. Society Unlike most elves, sun elves organised their society along firm and hierarchical traditions. The community is run by members of an esteemed nobility, some of whom could trace their ancestry all the way back to the First Crown War. throne room.]] The sun elves of Kalnochethi believe that they were selected by Corellon Larethian to be the defenders of Elven tradition and history. They are also the most patient of the Elven races, and they devoted their time to perfecting a task rather than just merely completing the task. Economy Because the hills around Kalnochethi contained little in the way of ores, metals are imported into the city, in exchange for paintings, sculptures, crafted wooden items, and wine. Religion The elven citizenry worship Labelas and the rest of the Seldarine at the Pengolodh, a temple which is part of large center of learning. .]]Other worshipped woodland gods include Silvanus, Mielikki, and even Shiallia. The chosen of Mielikki and the Green Regent are important religious figures in the city, but the Regents and their Scions tended to provide practical aid, rather than acting as any kind of divine emissaries. Notable Locations What lies within this deep forest is somewhat of a mystery, and few travel there to explore its depths. The more notable locations in the forest include: Loch Nendëcalina An expansive, deep, freshwater lake south of Kalnochethi, its name literally means illumined, sunny, and light. The Breathless Bridleway The southern part of the Kalnochethi forest, somewhere near Loch Nendëcalina'' ''is a sinuous trail of considerable length. This equestrian trail is engulfed in a thick loitering mist. The Majestic Golden Grove of Hidden Knowledge This enchanted grove is a small area in the forest, perhaps a few acres at most. Within the grove a number of tightly grouped gold-leaved birch trees grow close together with minimal undergrowth. The Majestic Golden Grove of Hidden Knowledge is considered sacred to all of the worshipped nature-based faiths. The Grandfather Tree The Grandfather Tree is an elder form of treant, which appears as a monstrously large, gnarled oak tree located deep in the heart of the High Forest. Four smaller oak trees mark the corners of the tree's roots, along with a few rotted tree stumps, elven works, and totems. The Grandfather Tree is considered hallowed ground to both the elven tribes and other inhabitants of the forest. As such, the tree had many natural and magical wards protecting it from evil. Notable Inhabitants (Elders) Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Erigold Category:City Category:Elf Category:Elves